galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary Ch 05: Ginger Fur
Glossary Ch 05: Ginger Fur *124th fleet *a new Dark One *a science cruiser *a stream of clear water *abducted by Freons *Academy at Arsenal II *ACP *acting Ensign *Active Control Point *Admiral of the fleet *airlock *All saints be praised *anachronistic armor *Ancient Gate chains *apparently human female *Army quartermaster *arrest of the new CO *art of make-up *Assembly vote *Attikan *Automatic Colt Pistol *Avatar *Avatar conference *Avondur *beautiful Togar *black eye-liner *bunch of teenage kids *cafeteria *call me Immortal *canz you maze me crewz *Captain *Captain made *Captain of the Windermere *Captain of this monster *Captain Olafson *Captain's quarters *CHAPTER 05 Ginger Fur *CHAPTER 05: Ginger Fur *Cherubim *Chief Science Officer *Christmas Base *cigar *Circuit *claustrophobic *Commander Letsgo *common shade of ginger *Crea *Crea's soldiers *credit cube *Crewman *Crimsor *cross the trench *crystal tumblers *Dai *Dai living there *dark green valley *Dark One *defenders of Light *difficult to attach something indestructible *Dome 21 *Dr. Parea Palsan *Dr.Makers *Dr.Palsan *dusty bottle *Earth *Elfi *Ensign *Erica and her unusual crew *Erica is her captain *Erica Olafson, Galactic Chronicles *Erica's decision *Eternal Valley *Eternal Warrior *First contact *first contact laws *Fleet Command *former Commandant *Fountain of Fate *Friends of Terra *friends to a real Narth *full Luitenant *GalCom range *GalNet *garden world *ginger colored young female *Glenlivet XXV Single Malt Scotch Whisky *go below the crust *Golden *Golden Guard *golden liquid *great age and deep experience *green giant *Hall of Avondur *handsome old Roghor *Har-Hi *Har-Hi's cigars *helmsmen *her sword *hexagon-shaped armor plates *his famous scimitar *humankind *I am her quatermaster *Immortal *impossible large tree *in terms of personal wealth *Jolaj *Jolaj Grotha *Journeys of, Volume 9 *Jungle world *Kaliment *Karthanian side *kilt *kilt-wearing old man *Kinlay planet *Knight of light *Knights of Avondur *laymen *leader of the Golden *light blue lab coat *liquor *Little Fafnir *little Warner *logo of the explorer corps *Lord Lumis *love for Earth *Lt. Schwartz *Lt.Narth *Luitenant *Luitenant *Luitenant Grotha *Luitenant Sodoby *Luitennant Hi *Lumis *lush garden world *many rifts and gateways *Mao *Mark *maroon one-piece suit *McElligott *Med Tech *medical science *Meeze *Meeze hearz youz ze bozz *military greeting *Mini Terrans *Miracel *Mothermachine *Mr.Hi *my bazaar *my beautiful fiance *My old friend *My ship is under repair *N-346-554-696 *Narth *Narth Supreme *NAV ping *Nav-System Specialist *NAV-tank *navigational sensors *Navy career *Navy ship *Neo Viking barbarian *Neuro ripper *new commandant of the 124th *nine known Knights of Avondur *Nnnth *non-tribe associated Dai *Non-Union *non-union system *now dead master *O'Brock *Och *Odin's beard *officer navigator *old Admiral *Old Empire *old highlander *oldest places of the Universe *one of your pipes *OPS officer *Orlan *our captain *our outpost *Outpost 96 *Pan Saran Emperor *PDD *PDD *Pirate's market *Planet at the Center of the Universe *planetology *pressure built up *pretended to be pirates *previously unknown species *quartermaster *quartermaster corps *Quasi space *queen of Klack *R&R *Red Dragon *Red Knights *Red Knights of Avondur *Red Lord *reform act *regional headquarters *Reveal the vessel *Richard *Rog *Roghor *Roghor *Sarah Guri *Sarah was my wife for 222 years *Saran Queen *Saurien *Saurien Med Tech *Schwartz *SCI-CO Planetology *Science Corps *science council *sect of Knights *serv-matics *servant of Lumis *Shaka *Shard cannot be deflected *Shard his sword *Shattered world *She was your companion *She who is Verðandi *Shea *SHIP *ship's lookouts *ship's navigator *shore leave *Shore leave *sickbay *side of Evil *single malt *Skuld *Sobody *Spatial Naval Reform of 4012 OTT *Spinward *Stellaris *Strange unknowns *supply personnel *surface penetrator *Thana Shoo *Thauran expert *Thauran female *Thauran scientist *the Apparition *The Armor held *the Crucible *the Dark One *The essence has chosen *The Fifth *the First Empire *the Golden *the mess I created *the Norns *the old merchant *The Rule will not be repaired *the Tigershark *the Union *the Urd *The Urd is not neutral *thermodynamic exchange of magma layers *thin crusted planets *this fish *Tigershark *to know why I am here *Togar *Togar side of the planet *Tomradi *trans-spatial rift *treatment-12 *Union Army *Union battleship *Union citizens *Union explorers *Union fleet officers jacket *Union navy *Union ship crew *Union Togar *unites all the Token *Upper Realms *Urd *Urðr *USS Tigershark *USS Usain *USS Winterspere *VASCO *Verðandi *very influential society *Voice of the Rule *watch-to-watch navigation *Whisky *whispered rumor a tenth *white fur *wife of a Golden *witnessed the birth of the vessel *Wolfcrafts *wrist com *X101-Sentmac *XO *XO's office *Y'All *Y'All *your Den *Ypeherix Category:Phrase Glossary